


First Mistake

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Absolution Era, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Dom confesses to Matt about something he did that he’s now worrying about. This intrigues Matt, and starts them on a conversation that they probably shouldn’t have and leads to things Dom wasn’t quite expecting (or maybe he was...).
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published June/July 2008.

He shouldn’t have told him. Even before the words came spilling out of Dom’s mouth in a garbled rush. It was a very dangerous and slippery slope to go down. He knew that well before he started up the vague conversation.

Dom shouldn’t tread that path and dare Matt to follow him. When he knew damn well he would. Matt wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, even one as precarious as this. Or maybe especially so. He liked the unexpected, Dom had learned.

Maybe that’s why he’d done it. Knew he shouldn’t but he _wanted_ Matt to know. See what he would do.

So he’d told him what had happened a few nights ago at the club. Told him about the man there. No, not man. Boy was more like it. Or felt like it to Dom now he was in his mid-twenties. The bloke couldn’t have been more than nineteen at most.

Wiry, dark haired, with eyes just as dark to match. Soft-spoken, even in the din of the club, so Dom had to lean in close just to hear him. That had been his first mistake. The second was thinking it was a good idea to tell Matt about it.

“He kissed me,” Dom blurted out. “And I let him.”

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, startling and frightening himself with his honesty. Blue eyes bored into his, making his gut wrench and twist in ways it wasn’t supposed to. He clenched his jaw, knowing his eyes were probably wide, giving away his terror at what he’d just divulged.

Half of Dom expected Matt to laugh at him, tease the hell out of him for snogging a bloke, and begin a never-ending barrage of gay jokes from now on. The other half of him belied whispers of a yearning for something he refused to acknowledge. No. That wasn’t was this was about. He was confiding in a friend, that was all.

Matt raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth but not quite developing into a full blown grin. The way he just stared at Dom was unnerving him, making him twitch and squirm in his seat. He rubbed his face with his hands nervously, squeezing his eyes shut to calm himself.

“And…?” Was all the response Dom got.

He lifted his head to look at Matt again, eyes wide.

“What do you mean _and_?” he choked, exasperated at Matt’s casual air. “This is a big fucking deal for me, man!”

Matt chuckled slightly, shaking his head, and leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. He flicked his head back slightly, brushing imaginary hair out of his eyes for a moment. Dom ran his hands through his own hair nervously, letting out a sigh.

“I know it is, I didn’t mean it like that,” Matt’s voice was softer now, more soothing.

His eyes fixed on Dom’s again, and Dom felt his mouth go dry once more, his head buzzing with nerves and confusion.

“I meant…” Matt seemed a little hesitant. “And…what was it like…?”

His eyes had darted away for a few moments as he spoke, leaving Dom puzzled and with a strange, tingling sensation in his stomach. As Matt finished his sentence, Dom was even more dumbstruck. He sat back in his seat, his head tilting a little to the side in bewilderment, and he opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

Why would Matt ask him that? Why would he ask him that question? Shouldn’t he know the answer to something like that?

The surprise and assumption must have been painted evidently on Dom’s face, because Matt snorted, brow furrowed a little but rolled his eyes. He sat back in his chair again, shaking his head a little.

“You think I already know what it’s like, don’t you?” he asked, eyebrow still raised. “Just presume I’ve been around kissing blokes all these years, hmm? Cheeky bastard.”

His smile now widened into a grin, and Dom couldn’t help mirror it, though sheepishly. He had assumed that. Matt hadn’t given him much reason not to. He’d been so blatant with his sexuality, never attempting to force masculinity into his actions or personality, and flirted openly with anyone.

Dom had been sure on several occasions Matt had taken male groupies back to his hotel room, and assumed the rest. But maybe Dom had been mistaken, or Matt had just been leading them on to see what would happen. He often did strange things like that, that didn’t make sense to anyone but Matt.

Dom shrugged, still fidgeting in his seat and exhaled loudly, blinking and trying to avoid eye contact. He now felt embarrassed that he’d assumed all these things about Matt, when really he had no proof at all and Matt had never said anything to him to even hint at it.

Still, it was just something that stuck in the back of Dom’s head, because Matt was so into experimenting and trying new things. And that’s what you did in your early twenties, right? Tried out all those sexual things that were a little bit taboo; same sex, threesomes, BDSM and so on. Matt had already alluded to his occasional preference for being submissive in the bedroom, so it wasn’t a stretch to think he’d explored other avenues along those lines.

“I just…” Dom found it difficult to form coherent sentences. “Yeah. I just thought you had.”

He found his hands shaking a little as he raked them through his hair again, and finally tore his eyes up from the floor to meet Matt’s gaze. Another bad idea. The blue eyes burned back at him, dancing with amusement and another emotion Dom couldn’t pin down. His posture was relaxed, the complete opposite of how Dom was feeling, one leg hitched up and knee bent, with his arms draped over the back and side of the couch. His head was tilted to the side a little and the echoes of a smile ghosted the corners of his mouth.

“It’s not that I haven’t thought about it.”

And there it was. Matt’s reply to the challenge Dom had unconsciously set down for him. Such a simple collection of words. Innocuous in any other conversation, but not here, not now. They carried such weight, such hidden meaning, that Dom’s breath caught in his throat and he found himself frozen to the spot.

He dared not move less it turned out he’d simply imagined them. But as the seconds slowly ticked by and Dom blinked, he knew Matt had indeed spoken them. A confirmation that he was interested in indulging this topic of conversation to see where it might lead. Butterflies began to rattle around in Dom’s stomach.

“Oh…?” Was all Dom could muster. It was clear Matt was going to have to do much of the legwork to get it going.

Matt blinked slowly, his long lashes pressed together mesmerising Dom, making him shake his head and stare at the floor again. He suddenly found the metal lace-holes of his shoes very interesting.

“Yeah, I have been attracted to blokes before,” Matt breezed. “Only a few. But it just never happened.”

Dom heard him shift in his seat, and looked up involuntarily to see him leaned forward again, his gaze fixed and more serious now. Dom swallowed, his cheeks suddenly seeming to burn for no particular reason and he forced a wobbly smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Not drunk enough?” he joked.

Matt’s mouth curled slightly but stopped short of a full grin, his eyes still conveying something Dom couldn’t decipher. Or shouldn’t. Definitely shouldn’t. But he couldn’t tear his gaze away, and he felt his own fake smile fading as Matt continued to stare so intensely at him.

“Something like that,” was all the reply Matt gave.

Vague as usual. Trying to goad Dom into something. Play the game. But Dom didn’t know what the game was exactly. Or how to play. But he could try. Matt wanted to play mindfuck then Dom could do it too.

“Not that I was really,” he said, feeling bolder now. “Couple of beers but nothing to seriously fuck me up. Still knew what I was doing.”

He felt a small sense of gratification as a surprised expression passed briefly over Matt’s features. His eyebrow was raised again, and Dom’s eyes darted down as his mouth dropped open slightly, either in shock or question. Dom could just make out the soft, pink shape of Matt’s tongue in the shadows between his lips, and he felt his heart beginning to pound in his ears at the sight. Why that was, he didn’t know, but he felt a storm of emotions beginning to rage in his head.

“So, it was good then?” Matt asked, his tone seeming to drop lower to Dom’s ears. “You liked it…?”

Dom felt his breath catch again, and was suddenly aware of Matt’s physical proximity to him – close even though he was on the opposing couch. Small voices in his head were telling him to move away, get out of the situation he was currently in, because this was heading somewhere he couldn’t come back from. But he could only ignore them as a much stronger part lured him forward, shifting his body closer and reflecting the gaze back he was receiving from Matt with full force.

“Yeah…” Dom found his own voice softer, huskier now. “I suppose I did…”

He watched as Matt broke eye contact, shifted and backing up a little in his seat, evidently startled by Dom’s response. It was then, in that moment of surprise and hesitation that swept across Matt’s face, that a sudden suspicion hit Dom like a ton of bricks.

_This is all a prank._

Dom felt his chest turn to ice, his stomach drop, and he was wrenched violently from his reverie of his own confused, turgid emotions. He felt immediately ashamed and sick at the same time, his mind reeling in panic at what he’d been doing, saying, feeling. Matt was only doing this to see what Dom would do. To make fun of him, get him to confess all his secrets and then throw them back in his face for amusement.

Dom pulled back abruptly and stood up off the couch, running a jittery, tense hand through his tousled locks. He kept his eyes low, arching his neck before turning and making a hasty retreat toward the kitchen.

“Was a mistake, anyway,” he mumbled, half to Matt and half to himself.

His head was pounding now, protesting at him for all the emotions he was trying to keep crammed inside. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to push the panic and shame further down in himself. He wouldn’t let Matt see him like this. It’d be what he’d want – to see Dom embarrassed and shown up as the fool by Matt’s cunning deceptions.

He hadn’t noticed how hard his fists were clenched until one of his nails began to dig into his palm, sending dull pain up his arm. He released them and shook his hands out quickly before turning to the fridge and wrenching the door open. God, he needed a drink. Something to drown out the screaming panic of his own voice in his head about what he’d almost said. And done. He didn’t even know what it was.

Dom exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself and reached automatically for the soothing shape of a cold beer tucked in the door of the fridge. He pulled out the bottle, the glass cool on his clammy, hot hands and twisted it open swiftly, bringing the mouth to his lips and gulping it down. The bubbles burned his throat as he forced the liquid into his throat but he ignored it until he needed to stop for air. As he let the beer bottle depart from his lips and turned to set it down on the counter, he was startled to find Matt standing right beside him, his eyes fixed on the alcohol Dom had just downed.

Dom jumped involuntarily at Matt’s close presence, and he cursed himself in his head for being so easily rattled. He took a step away and set the bottle down on the bench near the sink, pressing his hands down and leaning on the counter, his head bowed. He willed himself to keep staring down, examining the patterns on the grey Formica below his fingers, wishing Matt would just leave now.

“You alright mate?” The voice sent a shiver through Dom, both of fear and excitement. He tried to ignore the latter emotion, and instead reminded himself that this was all a sick joke. Matt trying to take the piss out of him again. Then why did he have to sound so sincere and concerned in his question? _Wanker_.

“Yeah fine,” he replied, garbled. “Thirsty.”

He grasped the beer bottle again and took another long swig, only too aware of Matt’s heavy gaze still upon him. Dom wished he would stop looking at him, it was making him nervous. He heard Matt let out a deep breath, and his body tensed as Matt approached him, his hand coming to rest on Dom’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable or anything,” Matt murmured, the softness of his voice making Dom feel weak at the knees. “Just thought you might wanna talk about what happened, get it off your chest. But if you don’t want to, that’s okay, no pressure.”

_Yeah, no pressure, Dom. Right._

It sure didn’t feel that way to him. He was so highly strung, so intensely aware of the closeness of Matt’s body to him, that he thought he might explode any second. And still Matt was watching him, with those penetrating blue eyes that Dom felt could look straight through him, know what he was thinking. He hoped he didn’t.

Dom swallowed loudly, his eyes still fixed on the counter below his hands, and he shook his head, in part to clear the thoughts swarming in his head that he knew he shouldn’t be thinking. His body was betraying him, rushing with chemicals to ratchet up his heart rate and warm his skin, filling him with adrenaline and testosterone against his will.

“No, it’s alright, doesn’t really matter, too late now anyway,” he said quickly, trying to sound light-hearted. “You already know, so telling you more about it isn’t going to make any difference to the right bollocking teasing I’m going to get later from you.”

The joke fell flat, Matt not responding in the way Dom had expected. As he looked up, he saw an affronted expression cross Matt’s features, his eyes filled with the sting of pain. Then he frowned, his hand slipping down Dom’s shoulder to rest on the crook of his elbow, his face now awash with concern.

“You think that’s what this is? I’m just asking all these questions so I can take the piss out of you later? I’m that cruel?” Matt asked, his eyes darting back and forth across Dom’s face.

Dom just shrugged in response, unable to maintain eye contact with him, his fingers playing absently with the rim of his beer bottle. He was still acutely aware of Matt’s hand on his arm, his fingers now fidgeting with the material of Dom’s shirt, making Dom’s skin underneath heat in response.

“Not cruel. Just for fun. I dunno,” Dom mumbled.

Matt reached over with his other arm, gently pulling Dom’s hand away from the beer and turning his body to face him a little more. The way his hands gripped Dom’s arms firmly but tenderly make Dom’s stomach flip-flop, and he suddenly the air in the room felt stifling and hot. There was something in the way he held him, his eyes roving over Dom’s features and the change in the atmosphere between them that unsettled Dom.

“I wouldn’t do that to you. Not about this. Not when I can tell how much it’s affected you,” Matt said, his voice warm and concerned. “It _is_ a big deal, to have such a sudden change of feelings without even knowing it. And not know what to do about it.”

The way the last sentence slipped from his lips suggested something closer to home than Matt was letting on. There was something else going on here other than Dom just confessing about a quick snog in a dark club with some random bloke. Matt’s body language toward him was so different than usual, his words so sincere, and it was generating an intensity between them that Dom had never felt before. In the back of his head, a little voice was telling him he knew exactly what it was, but the rest of him simply would acknowledge it, believe it.

“But why would you even really want to know about it?” Dom asked, finally finding his voice again. “Why would it matter to you whether I like blokes now?”

His head was screaming at him not to look up and meet Matt’s gaze while he waited for an answer, but he just couldn’t help himself. Another mistake he made. Matt’s answer was plainly evident in those deep blue eyes, his emotions laid bare for Dom to see. The powerful message conveyed in that single look caused him to take in a sharp breath, and his heart jumped straight into his throat.

It couldn’t be what he thought he saw. It just couldn’t.

_No no no no no no no no no._

“Because…then I wouldn’t feel so bad about…being attracted to one too…” Matt stumbled. “You might…understand…”

His right hand slipped from its place on Dom’s arm to slowly trail down to the bare skin of Dom’s hand, his fingers holding onto it hesitantly. Dom found himself mesmerised by the sight of Matt tenderly touching his skin, and noticed Matt’s eyes fixed there also. He was already feeling overwhelmed by how close Matt stood to him right now, and this quite forward action wasn’t helping Dom think straight either.

“Matt…” he started, his voice sounding so small.

Any more rational thought was cut short as Matt lifted his eyes again, meeting Dom in another heady gaze of those stormy blue flames. They were filled with such intense emotion, nothing like Dom had ever seen before, at least not directed at him, and it made his stomach churn and flutter with nervousness. He now also noticed the way Matt held his mouth slightly open as his breaths came in short and fast, and Dom could just barely feel their warmth on his face.

“You’re my best friend Dom…” Matt murmured. “I thought you could be the one to show me what it was like...”

Dom managed to tear his gaze away from Matt’s penetrating stare, his eyes now rapidly flicking over the other man’s features in panic and confusion. He couldn’t possibly be suggesting what Dom thought he was suggesting. He tried to ignore the way his own body was attempting to drift unconsciously toward Matt’s, crying out to close the gap and feel the warm, firm frame against his own. He tried to concentrate on the sane part of his mind that told him to think this through.

But all he could see and feel was Matt right at this moment, and it was beginning to drive him mad. Dom’s eyes traced the angular but strangely feminine shapes of Matt’s cheekbones and jawline, and then strayed to the motion of his Adam’s apple as it bobbed up and down occasionally, swallowing. Not looking at Matt’s eyes wasn’t really helping as much as he’d hoped – the other man’s features just reminding him of past times they’d shared together and confirming how his feelings toward him had slowly changed.

Matt’s black locks were now more sensible than they’d been in years, just settled on the one colour and not so gravity-defying as they’d been in the past. Which Dom found he missed a little. The myriad of colours Matt had dyed his hair previously had always amused Dom, not really understanding at the time, and only allowing Matt to convince him to bleach his on occasion. But then, he wasn’t the same kind of person Matt was. Matt liked to reflect his moods in the way he looked, the red for his determined, passionate moments, and blue for strange, reflective days.

Dom had always had a soft spot for the blue himself. The way the colour set Matt’s eyes ablaze was incredible to Dom, even back then, when he had no inkling of the kind of feelings he was having now. Those old pictures now made his chest feel tight and hot, spurring on urges to be able to run his hands through those crazy, blue tufts. Not that he didn’t appreciate the black. It was more grown up, and reflected the way Matt had settled down over the years and sat more comfortably in his own skin.

That was a reason why all this was so overwhelming, confusing to Dom. If this had all been a few years earlier, it would have been less surprising, and Dom would have written it off as another crazy Bellamy experiment. But it was now, the more sensible, responsible Matt that was acting this way toward him. Suggesting something that Dom had been trying so long to deny.

“Show you what _what_ was like?” Dom finally managed to garble out, desperately hoping Matt would not answer.

No such luck.

“How kissing a bloke was different…” Matt said, his voice still dark and heavy. “How it feels…”

The words rolled off his tongue as though they were the most natural things in the world to be saying. His gaze had caught Dom’s again, and Dom felt himself shift as Matt shuffled closer to him, essentially pinning him against the kitchen counter without even touching him. Those eyes, oh god, those eyes, Dom couldn’t tear himself away. And now, with the closer proximity, he could feel the heat radiating off Matt’s body, and the warm, musky smell of his aftershave mingled with pheromones.

Maybe another night he could have blamed it on the post-performance high they were all buzzing with for increasing his hormones and sharpening his senses of smell and touch, but they hadn’t been to a gig tonight. It had been one of their rare nights off, but still Dom couldn’t help himself from picking up the hotel phone and asking Matt to come to his room because he needed to talk.

And Matt hadn’t even hesitated, hadn’t asked why, hadn’t acted at all surprised. Dom was beginning to wish he’d said no, he was too tired or quizzed him beforehand, so he had an excuse to chicken out. But Matt didn’t. It was a curse sometimes that he could read Dom so well, he picked up on his shifts in mood and understood when something was important. Like now. He knew there was no way Matt would be acting this way toward him unless he had at least some inkling that Dom would respond.

“W-Well… it’s sort of the same as with a bird…” Dom managed to get out, trying to keep this situation from progressing further. “Only…firmer, I s-suppose…forceful…and of course their skin feels different…”

There was no mistaking Matt’s intention now, he was close enough to be past the point of appropriateness for even their tight-knit friendship. Dom watched as his eyes dipped down to his mouth and back up to fix on his eyes again. Matt’s face was so near he could see how wide his pupils had dilated, and the slight flush that had crept onto his cheeks from his heated skin.

“Please Dom…” The slight pleading tone in his voice hit Dom with full force. “Show me…”

But Dom had to be sure what Matt was asking. Not that he was even sure of all of this himself. Of what he was feeling, of what it all meant. But there was no denying the electricity in the air, the stifling hot atmosphere of desire that flooded the room, the full-blown _attraction_ between the two of them that had never been there before.

“W…What exactly is it… you want me to do, Matt?” he asked, just barely able to get the words out.

He half-hoped Matt would bottle out and not actually be able to say the words to him. But he was wrong yet again.

Matt leaned his face closer, if that was even possible, his eyes pinning Dom to the spot even if his body hadn’t been also. His breath was so warm, so inviting, as it blew gently, rapidly onto Dom’s face, from between Matt’s blushed pink lips.

“Kiss me…”

The heavy, guttural tone of Matt’s voice shot straight to Dom’s pelvis, and he flushed at his own involuntary, unexpected response to two such simple words. But it was confirmation enough to Dom that this was what Matt was talking about, the primal edge to his voice attesting to the fact that this was no joke.

“Okay…”

The words had slipped from Dom’s lips before he even realised, but soon found himself beginning to not even care at all. All he could think about was the feel of those tender lips in front of him, the unknown taste of Matt’s mouth that was to come.

As he finally tipped his head forward, eyes darting back and forth into the blue depths opposite, all the feelings and emotions he had been stifling began to wash through him, setting his body ablaze with desire. He began to close the already-small gap between their mouths, and only one small, protesting voice remained in his head, screaming at him.

_What the fuck are you doing?!_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he felt Matt’s soft lips come into contact with his own, Dom felt a hot, tingling sensation wash over him, and something stirred and changed deep inside him. He was suddenly overwhelmed by how much he’d wanted this, needed this, needed _Matt_ in this way, and he knew now there was no going back.

His hands unconsciously found themselves at Matt’s jawline, holding his face as he kissed him, his lips losing their hesitance and pressing deeper to close any remaining gap between them. As Dom opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out to find Matt’s, he felt and heard Matt groan softly, sending shivers through Dom’s body that coalesced between his legs. The fact that he should be worried about being turned on by his best friend was something that he was beginning to ignore.

Dom revelled in the warm, wet taste of Matt’s mouth, his tongue moving slowly but purposefully in response to the other. The skin along Matt’s jaw was slightly stubbly under his touch, fascinating Dom as his hands stroked their way from his chin toward the base of Matt’s head, holding him more firmly as he deepened their kiss. Matt’s own hands grasped gently at Dom’s biceps over his shirt, holding him in place as if he was afraid Dom would stop at any moment.

But there was no chance of that now. Any sane voice of reason Dom may have listened to before was now drowned out by the much stronger urge that had overtaken him, dictated by only one part of his body. That was all he could feel and think with now, and he didn’t really care. His mouth was so hungry for Matt’s, tongue probing and deep, lips occasionally pulling back to grasp onto Matt’s and suck on his bottom lip for a moment. The tortured moan this elicited from Matt was music to Dom’s ears that accompanied the rapid, steady pounding of his heart in his chest.

He broke their kiss for a moment to gasp down some air, his eyes suddenly focusing and fixing on the dark, stormy flames of the man in front of him. Matt’s pupils were so wide now, surrounded by a tinted darker blue that felt like they might swallow Dom whole. His lips were flushed red from Dom’s assault on them, and his mouth hung open a little as he too heaved for air.

“Is that what you meant?” Dom asked, his voice low and husky as he leaned his face closer to Matt’s again.

His hands were still at Matt’s face, but now they fidgeted and stroked their way down the back of his neck and around to the front, his thumb tracing shapes over Matt’s Adam’s apple. Matt just nodded dumbly, surprise and desire fighting a battle across his features. Dom turned his head slightly, leaning in to bring his lips Matt’s ear.

“But maybe you didn’t quite get that…” Dom murmured. “I should show you some more…”

Matt let out a stifled moan as Dom captured his earlobe between his lips, and then proceeded to trail a sequence of open-mouthed kisses from his ear down his throat. Dom’s hands were now set upon Matt’s shoulders, and with one quick movement, he spun the other man around to swap positions so that he had Matt pinned against the kitchen counter. He continued his oral assault on Matt’s neck, his lips dragging themselves bit by bit up to his jawline again, as he began to press his body against Matt’s. He heard Matt gasp as their hips met, and was pleased to find Matt just as hard as he was from this encounter.

Dom’s hands began working at the top buttons of Matt’s shirt, yanking them open to allow his mouth to continue its journey across the front man’s skin. He tasted faintly like sweat and aftershave, his skin hot even under Dom’s heated lips, and he darted a tongue out to trace a line up Matt’s protruding collarbone. As his mouth found its way back up Matt’s throat and gasped heavy breaths into his ear, he was surprised to find Matt’s body shaking under his kisses and touch.

“Oh shit…Dom…” Matt was muttering. “Fuck…”

To be honest, Dom hadn’t been really paying that much attention to how exactly Matt was reacting to all of this, and it was suddenly apparent that he was becoming overwhelmed by the intensity. It seemed a little funny that their roles were now reversed, with Dom not feeling at all hesitant about this anymore, but Matt evidently deeply affected. Dom slowed his motions for a moment, tipping his head back up and meeting Matt’s heavy gaze.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dom asked, his voice breathy.

One hand continued to toy with the collar of Matt’s shirt, the other wandered up to the base of his neck, messing in the bottom of Matt’s black locks. Matt’s eyes were still glazed, but a slight look of surprise and confusion glimmered within them at Dom’s question. He opened his mouth to speak but only managed it the second attempt.

“What? No. I…” he stuttered. “Do _you_ want to stop?”

The halt in intense physical engagement between them gave Dom a chance to stop and think for a moment. His head was clearing a little, and though he shook his head, no, he didn’t want to stop, another worry began niggling at the back of his mind. If they _didn’t_ stop, then where exactly was this heading to?

“But what are we doing, Matt?” Dom asked, his voice betraying his nagging doubt. “I mean, shit, we’re snogging each other. Not really something I’d planned to happen in my life – hooking up with Mr. Bellamy.”

Matt flashed a wry smile in response, shrugging. His own hands had now come to rest at the base of Dom’s neck, one thumb gently stroking along his jawline.

“I know. Me either. Something just changed, recently. I started thinking about you in a different way, and was getting that vibe from you too,” Matt explained. “The way you would look at me sometimes, especially during gigs, I thought… I dunno, maybe I was imagining it.”

Dom returned the vague smile, shaking his head.

“I don’t think you were imagining it, I just don’t think I realised I was doing it. Was trying to pretend everything was the same as always,” Dom admitted. “But it’s not. It’s different, you’re right. I want something… _else_ from you…”

Matt grinned at this, his eyes flashing with newfound desire, and Dom felt him stir against him. Dom swallowed, raking a hand through his hair, which was now also becoming unruly, tilting his head a little.

“But I don’t know what that is yet, exactly. I mean, we’re snogging each other in a pretty serious way, but…” Dom trailed off. “What else, Matt? Do you realise… where this is going…?”

He swallowed again, and saw Matt mirror his actions, a flush of realisation creeping up Matt’s neck and a slightly sheepish smile hovering at his mouth.

“You mean… fucking?” Matt asked, never one to mince his words.

Dom gave him a bewildered smile, his own cheeks beginning to burn at the thought. He was well aware that Matt could probably also tell just precisely the effect that idea was having on his body as it pushed against him. Matt shifted, a hand slipping from Dom’s neck to rest itself in the small of his back, holding him closer.

“I… is that something you want?” Dom asked, his eyes searching.

“I hadn’t really thought about it all that much. Probably should have I guess. I was just kind of going where the moment took us. I don’t know, I was enjoying what was happening,” Matt admitted. “What you were doing to me, how you made me feel. But I suppose if you wanted to. I’m curious to try anything, really.”

Hearing Matt say those words to him set Dom’s belly on fire, and he found his hands beginning to fidget with anticipation. He leaned in, sealing Matt’s mouth with his own again, the hand behind Matt’s neck guiding his movements as he deepened their kiss.

Matt now became a more active participant, the hand on Dom’s back slipping down further still to his bum, pulling Dom’s pelvis into a firm grind against his own. The breath was stolen from Dom as he felt his erection dig into Matt’s hip, and vice versa, the intimate heat between his legs now an obvious indicator to Matt of how much he wanted this.

Dom’s hands had given up being patient, and now once again began grasping at the collar of Matt’s open shirt while the other grabbed roughly at his hair while he kissed him. Dom flattened his palm to run a greedy hand across Matt’s bare chest, the buttons of his shirt now half-way open and giving Dom freer reign to explore. As the tips of his fingers grazed over a nipple, Matt let out a grunt, his hips bucking and grip on Dom’s bum tightening. But Dom didn’t pause for a moment, his hand continuing its journey to trace the shapes of Matt’s muscles and ribs, fingertips gliding over the soft skin.

He pushed more buttons apart, letting Matt’s shirt fall open, and exposed the dark smudge of downy hair that trailed from his belly button to the waistband of his trousers. For a few moments, Dom couldn’t tear his eyes away, his mind fixed on exactly where that path lead to, images flashing in his head. It was not something he was used to, fantasising about what was contained in a bloke’s trousers, he’d never really thought about it before. But now he couldn’t stop, he just wanted to look, touch, feel and taste everything on the man standing in front of him. Yes, even _taste_. Fuck, the thought made him crazy. That he, Dominic Howard wanted to taste Matthew Bellamy _everywhere_.

He swallowed and looked up, realising Matt had noticed he’d stopped and gotten distracted by the sight in front of him. Matt was breathing hard but raised an eyebrow, a slight grin on his features.

“Penny for your thoughts,” he murmured.

Dom’s cheeks became flushed even more than they already were, and he could see in those blue eyes that Matt already knew full well what he was thinking about. The grin widened and eyes danced with mischief, Dom reflecting the smile back and leaned close to him again. His hand returned to its place just above Matt’s belly, and then his fingers dipped down, tracing patterns around the belly button. His mouth found Matt’s once more, kisses more fervent and deeper now that they were beginning to learn the rhythms and shapes of each other’s mouths.

Dom flattened his palm again and dipped his hand lower, caressing the skin of Matt’s stomach and edging his way down over Matt’s abdomen. The hair was wiry but soft beneath his hand, and his fingers began playing in it, fascinated with its texture and the path it wove downwards. His other hand had slipped around the front of Matt’s neck to cup his face again, and Dom could feel Matt’s rapid heartbeat pounding at the carotid artery in his throat.

As his fingers descended lower and lower, he noticed Matt’s breathing become more erratic, and he felt his head beginning to spin at the effect he was having on the charismatic front man. Normally so bold and audacious on stage, the figure before him was shuddering and frantic under the simple touches of Dom’s own hands. Even in between their long interludes of kisses, he could hear Matt draw in sharp, whimpering breaths, as though at any moment he might fall to pieces from the intensity of it all.

Matt’s hand had relinquished its position on Dom’s rear, and had found its way to a spot just above his waist, possibly to give Dom more room to manoeuvre his own hand in front. Dom noticed the way Matt’s hand would bunch and release the material of his shirt as he touched him, the motions getting tighter as Dom ran his fingers slowly along the waistband of Matt’s trousers. But still he continued, intrigued by feel of Matt’s skin under his fingers, how hot it had grown due to his influence.

Dom transferred his kisses from Matt’s mouth to concentrate on his jaw and throat again, deliberately leaving it free as his hand descended to finally grab hold of Matt through the thin material of his trousers. He was rewarded with a desperate moan from Matt’s lips, his hips bucking and frantically pressing against Dom’s touch to gain some relief. But Dom continued at the same pace, the same pressure, to draw out Matt’s yearning, and enjoy the noises and expressions he was eliciting from this man. His hand cupped him, gripping on just enough to feel the shape and manoeuvre his fingers to press in especially sensitive places. Dom tipped his head to bring his lips to Matt’s ear, letting out a heavy breath, causing him to shudder.

“Want to know what I was thinking about before?” Dom whispered, his lips only millimetres away from touching Matt’s ear.

Matt could only grunt in response as Dom continued his firm but not-firm-enough exploration of Matt over his trousers. Dom grinned to himself before continuing.

“I was thinking about what’s in these trousers and what I’d like to do with it,” he murmured. “Run my hands all over it, feel your bare flesh hard under my fingers as I touch you…”

Matt squirmed, his eyelids flying open for a moment before his eyes rolled back again at Dom’s touch. Dom let his mouth trail a few more open-mouthed kisses along Matt’s throat before returning it to Matt’s ear, giving the lobe a slow lick. Matt’s body shuddered, his hand bunched tight into Dom’s shirt as his pelvis arched toward Dom’s hand.

“And maybe, if you want, I could taste you…” Dom breathed, his own eyes closed now. “Have my tongue play anywhere you’d like… feel you in my mouth…”

As he spoke, Dom increased the pressure of his touch, grabbing harder at Matt’s erection, making sure he could feel it firmly through the material of his trousers. Matt threw his head back, choking out a strangled moan, followed by mumblings of _oh shit_ , his face and neck beginning to shine with sweat. His hands released their grip of Dom’s shirt momentarily only to grab hold of his collar, yanking his face forward.

Matt’s eyes flashed, filled with lust and frustration, and his breath blew hot on Dom’s face as he gasped for air.

“Fucking bastard,” he ground out. “Tease.”

Dom grinned, Matt reciprocating, and persisted with his touching. He leaned his head in to graze a feather-light kiss across Matt’s lips, his tongue only slipping out for a moment to taste, causing Matt to grunt and fidget further.

“Always told everyone you were a dirty slag,” Matt gasped out. “Should’ve said a damn cocktease…”

Dom chuckled, and Matt snorted a laugh, gulping down another deep breath of air. His body was still writhing and shuddering under Dom’s touch, and despite his vocalised protests, Dom could tell Matt was loving what he was doing to him. He understood the lure of allowing someone to do as they pleased and make you lose control; the rush of submitting and not knowing if you would ever be satiated.

All sorts of images began to flood into Dom’s head at the thought of Matt being submissive to him, causing him to unconsciously push his pelvis against Matt’s hip. He let out his own soft groan, still at work on Matt, and for a short while he became lost in the feeling of the two of them moving in synchronicity – Matt pushing against his hand and himself grinding against Matt. Dom had always known they’d had a rhythm with each other, ever since they’d met. As mates, they shared the same sense of humour and were acutely aware of each other’s moods and feelings. And of course, musically they’d always clicked, instinctively matching each other’s ideas and improvisations to create moods and concepts for the band. And now, Dom wondered if their harmony would translate over to being lovers.

If Matt’s physical and vocal responses were anything to go by, then Dom seemed to be getting things right so far. But he knew if he continued on exactly as he was now, then either of them might become too overwhelmed by it all and the pace would be ruined. Dom captured Matt’s mouth again, attempting to distract him and allow the trembling man to regain some control over his body and feelings. As they kissed deeply, steadily, Dom noticed Matt’s breathing slow a little and recover to a more regular pace. He was glad the distraction was working because he needed Matt to be in a more disciplined state for what he was about to do next.

Dom’s fingers began to work quickly at the button and fly of Matt’s trousers, and he heard Matt inhale sharply as he realised what Dom was doing. But Dom didn’t stop to let him think too long, he needed to get things moving and cease the teasing for a while. If he allowed himself to build Matt up too much to a knife-edge, then there wouldn’t be time for Dom to do everything he wanted to. He had so many things he was now curious about, wanted to explore every part of this man, but if he kept on riling him up right now, Matt may not last the distance.

Matt’s trousers fell open, exposing the bulge in his underpants for Dom to see, and Dom slipped his right hand down to hold his hip and push them open wider. His left hand hovered at the waistband, fingers fidgeting and shaking slightly as he readied himself. Matt’s hands found their way back to Dom’s neck, slipping to hold behind, his blue eyes ablaze with desire. Dom daren’t hesitate a moment longer, lest he lose his nerve, and quickly hooked his fingers under the elastic of Matt’s underwear to bring them down over his erection, exposing him.

Dom then slipped his hand around Matt, eliciting a sigh, and began to firmly, steadily pull up and push down to begin pleasuring him. Matt groaned as his motions continued, his eyes rolling back and mouth falling open a little as he took in heavy breaths. Dom became mesmerised by the expressions he was extracting from Matt, a delicate balance of frustration, pleasure and longing for more. It made his heart pound that it was he who was causing this, touching the man in such a way he never thought he would and enjoying every moment of it.

But soon his eyes dropped down to observe the hard, hot part of Matt that his hand was wrapped around, he swallowed as he had his first proper, honest look at it. It was strange and exhilarating at the same time, because it was so familiar yet different to his own. He had vague memories of it from seeing Matt naked at various times in their friendship, but in an absolutely different context to the current one. Now, with Matt aroused by his Dom’s own doing, it looked big and flushed and aching for more.

As he flicked his eyes up, he found Matt grinning slightly from watching Dom stare at him in that way. Dom smiled sheepishly, feeling guilty for being caught looking at Matt’s erection, which he knew was stupid really. Matt seemed to sense this too and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, before gazing at Dom through heavy lids.

“I like it when you look,” Matt whispered.

Dom smiled wider this time, his own eyelids drooping as he leaned his face close to Matt’s again, noses barely touching. He stared into the blazing, blue eyes opposite his own as his hand continued its motions, a little faster and firmer now, building up a steady rhythm. He became entranced as they gazed at each other, hot breaths panting into each other’s mouths without quite touching, Matt’s hips meeting the pace of his hand perfectly. Matt’s hands still fidgeted slightly at the base of Dom’s neck, fingers flicking up every now and then to play in the ever-lengthening tresses of Dom’s hair.

Dom didn’t know how much time passed as they continued on, moments punctuated only by the soft whimper or moan that fell from Matt’s lips as Dom occasionally pressed his thumb up the centre of his length. He was learning quickly where Matt liked to be touched and how, because it all seemed so natural and instinctive to Dom. Not to be touching a man, as such, but to be touching Matt. Like it was something he was always meant to do.

As he glanced down again to take another look, he was slightly taken aback by the hot rushing yearning that came over him, of what he wanted to do. A sudden need, a _hunger_ , had fixed itself into his belly, making his head swim with exhilaration. Could he do that? Is that what he wanted, really? As he continued to watch, his mouth half open, he found himself licking his lips unconsciously. His pulse began to race even faster, and he bit his lip in thought. Did he really want to go down on Matt Bellamy?

_Fuck yes._

Dom let out a sigh, and his right hand began working Matt’s trousers and underpants down lower on his hips and upper thighs. This did not go unnoticed by Matt, who gave him a questioning look. Dom met his gaze, his eyes dark and telling. He moved his lips closer, sending out a probing tongue to meet Matt’s in a slow, languorous tussle.

“Like I said before, I could taste you,” he whispered. “If you want me to…”

Matt’s eyes widened in wonder and excitement, his hips noticeably bucking and erection twitching at the thought. Dom gave him wicked smile, eyes dancing. His lips then seared themselves to the hot skin of Matt’s neck, trailing down quickly over his throat, gulping Adam’s apple, to arrive at his chest. They only stopped momentarily, to blaze a path of hot kisses and licks from one nipple to the other, causing Matt to gasp at the sensation. Then his mouth continued its journey downward, scattering wet, open-mouthed kisses down the centre of Matt’s stomach and over his belly button, and slowed as it arrived at the trail of hair just below it.

His hand was still wrapped around Matt’s erection, now just holding it in preparation and keeping it clear so as not to get his face too close just yet. It occurred to Dom that doing this would probably break Matt much too early for his previous plans, but he didn’t care anymore. Somewhere deep inside, Dom was ravenous for this man and he didn’t want to stop now.

“Dom…?” Matt managed to gasp out, looking down. “Y’sure?”

Dom just grinned, feeling slightly light-headed and euphoric from the rush of new experience. Taking a deep breath, his eyes fixed back on the prize in front of him. In his craziest, wildest dreams and drug-trips, Dom had never, ever thought he’d end up here, like this. On his knees in front of his best friend, who was trembling and begging for everything from him, and Dom only too willing to give it. It was absolutely insane. And wonderful.

Dom leaned his face forward, positioning Matt’s erection with his hand, and slowly opened his mouth. As he closed his eyes and shut his mouth around the hot, hard head and shaft, all he could hear were the sequence of gasps, moans and cries that fell from Matt’s lips – a symphony to Dom’s ears.

That man always was good at making music.


	3. Chapter 3

All Dom could do was listen, his head spinning, to the beautiful sounds that echoed in his ears as he began to go down on Matt. What started out as gasps and whimpers had progressed into more throaty moans, with intermittent murmurings of his name from Matt’s lips. Dom took him slowly into his mouth, trying to go as far as he could without it being too uncomfortable, his lips inching their way up bit by bit.

This was something he never thought he’d learn how to do, and to be honest, he really had no idea what he was doing right now. Dom just took his time, getting used the feel of Matt in his mouth, so hot and stiff, with such a distinctive sensation. He let his tongue move a little, manoeuvring its way around the shaft as he began a languid motion taking him in and out. Dom shifted his grip around the base to get more comfortable and guide himself, sucking gently at first, not sure exactly what Matt would like.

He racked his brains to think back quickly what his best blow jobs had involved but couldn’t really think of anything, because most of the time he had just been too busy enjoying it. The only thing that stuck out in his memory was that he liked it when the girl had been eager and really seemed to enjoy doing it to him. Well, for Dom right now, he had no problem with showing Matt that, because he felt it so strongly inside already.

Dom shifted his tack a little, throwing more enthusiasm behind his motions and opening his mouth wider to take Matt in more fully. He made his mouth wetter, softer, and deepened his strokes to get more control. Dom began to devour this man like there was no tomorrow, his tongue joining in to press here and there, and small little moans of his own escaping his throat. He started to develop a rhythm, his hand guiding in time, making sure he kept his lips soft and teeth well out of the way. Dom was rewarded with expletives and moans from Matt, his hands coming down to mess in Dom’s hair and hold the back of his head.

_Cocksucker._

The thought echoed through his head of past name-calling and insults by various people in his life, and it struck him as funny that it was exactly what he was now. He knew right this second that he probably looked like a complete whore, groaning and consuming Matt like he might die of starvation any moment if he stopped. But it didn’t matter because he _loved_ it. He loved giving this lithe man a blow job. Love being Matt’s dirty little whore. It made Dom’s knees weak, his heart pound and blood rush between his legs.

_How did it come to this?_ he wondered to himself in amusement.

And evidently, Matt was also enjoying it. His grip had become harder on the back of Dom’s head, pushing himself in and out of Dom’s mouth faster and faster, guiding him. As Dom flicked a quick glance up, he caught Matt’s dark gaze, his eyes fixed on the sight of Dom sucking him with such fervour. His mouth hung open a little, gasping breaths rushing in and out, and his dark hair was now in a state, sticking up all over the place and also to the sides of his face. His body was curled over, arms tense and hips pressed forward, his whole being seemingly now focused on this single action.

Dom closed his eyes again, feeling his way with his mouth and now creating longer, more pressured strokes. His tongue had more freedom to roam as he pulled further off each time, tracing shapes up the shaft and over the head, and getting a better taste of Matt as he did so. His flavour was strange, not unpleasant, but just unknown until now, so different from the way women were. Dom knew he would grow to love it, crave it, as he was already doing with so many other things about Matt recently.

Matt choked out another groan, as the motions of Dom’s tongue became fixed at the tip for a moment, exploring the dips and grooves he found there. He was fascinated with the subtle shapes and surprising intricacies he could feel with his tongue, running it around the head and following the natural lines there. Matt’s body shuddered at the sensation and his hands buried themselves into Dom’s hair, grasping and fidgeting as he became overloaded. Sweat was beginning to bead itself at his temples again, and Matt’s face had become contorted with expressions mixed between anguish and pleasure.

Dom granted him some relief from the intensity, taking the length back into his mouth again and resuming with a heavy, insistent pressure. The motions became steady, deep and hypnotic for Dom, and he began to lose himself in the moment, no longer noticing the murmurs of enjoyment that hummed in his own throat as he continued on. Everything else seemed to fade away and all he knew was this time, here and now, with himself and Matt linked so intimately, growing in their synchronicity as lovers. Dom felt like he could stay this way forever and never want for more.

But soon, it became clear that Matt couldn’t cope with this much longer, his body beginning to twitch and shake as his experiences of pleasure began to gain momentum and drive him upwards towards that precipice. His head wrenched itself between craning backwards, eyes rolled back surrender, to pressing downwards, gaze fixed and begging on Dom himself. He was ablaze with conflicting emotion and feeling, wanting so badly to give himself to the flood of sensations right now, but also yearning to share these experiences with Dom, and pull him right along into it.

Dom was slightly taken aback when Matt grabbed tight hold and dragged Dom’s mouth off himself and drew him into a deep, fevered kiss. His tongue was hungry, unrestrained, tasting himself on Dom’s mouth, his motions desperate and shaking. Dom’s hand still had hold of his erection, and Matt reached down, guiding his hand to stroke him as they kissed.

Slightly confused, Dom broke the kiss and hurriedly retook his position down below, replacing his mouth again. He could tell Matt was close, and he wasn’t really sure why he’d stopped him. But only after a few motions of Dom’s mouth, Matt again grasped at his head, pulling him away, and sealing him in a kiss again, replacing their hands. This time, Dom pulled away abruptly, stilling their hands and staring into Matt’s eyes, perplexed.

“Just let me,” Dom murmured, his thumb slowly stroking the back of Matt’s hand.

Matt looked wired, a battle of emotions being waging behind his eyes. He swallowed thickly, his breathing hard and fast.

“But I’m close,” he whispered, barely able to get the words out.

Dom smiled, his eyes soft.

“I _know_ ,” he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Matt looked torn, his eyes darting back and forth, his other hand fidgeting at Dom’s shoulder. He bit his lip.

“But I’ll…” he trailed off, unable to voice the words. “And you’ll…”

Dom laughed softly, a knowing grin now gracing his lips. He cocked his head to one side and shook it a little.

“After all I’ve just done,” he said. “I’ve come this far, I don’t think something as insignificant as you coming in my mouth is going to put me off.”

Matt reflected his grin, sheepishly, but his eyes still betrayed his apprehension. Dom lifted a hand, cupping his cheek and drew him in a long, lingering kiss, the other hand still gripping his erection tightly to affirm his dedication. Matt moaned softly into his mouth, the trembling nature of his kiss revealing how close and desperate he was becoming with every passing moment. As they broke apart, Dom was a little surprised to see the darkness in the gaze staring back at him, nothing present in Matt’s eyes now but raw, unadulterated lust.

_Please. Now._ Was all they said to Dom.

Dom didn’t need telling twice. He dropped to his knees again, his grip firm and assured at the base of Matt’s erection, and he closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to take him again. This time, he didn’t bother to tease or go too slowly, he knew that time had well passed. Matt might come completely undone and fall into a babbling mess if he tried that right now, and Dom wanted things to be as good as they possibly could be for him. So instead he made steady, rapid motions with his mouth, applying pressure enough for Matt to feel it, but not too much so he couldn’t still play with his tongue occasionally.

Matt’s hands returned the back of Dom’s head, messing in his hair again, grasping occasionally as he gave himself over to the pleasure that was being provided so willingly. Dom shifted his position a little, arching but then relaxing his body in an attempt to take Matt deeper into his mouth. It seemed to work a little, Matt twitching and whimpering as he began to hit the back of Dom’s throat, his motions back and forth much more erratic now. Dom flicked another glance up, seeing Matt’s head lolled back, eyes rolled skyward, and his face twisted into expressions of absolute ecstasy.

Matt’s chest rose and fell sharply, his breaths panting, and his hips began to buck and spasm as he started to lose control. Dom firmed his grip, plunging Matt into his mouth as far as he would go, his tongue pressing and writhing against the shaft. Matt’s throaty groans were cut off by a gasp, holding his breath, and Dom felt his body tense and Matt’s hands grip tightly at his hair. Matt let out another, higher pitched moan, and Dom felt a rush of blood under the skin under his hand and a spasming in his mouth – he was coming. Dom pressed and held and sucked as firmly as he could, drawing out Matt’s orgasm, the body in front of him shaking and jerking as it was overloaded with pleasure. He felt a strange, thick taste at the back of his mouth, realising quickly exactly what it was, but swallowing without even thinking twice about it.

As Matt’s spasms began to slow, his breaths heaving as he gasped for air, Dom slowly relaxed his mouth and gently started to remove his mouth off Matt. With a last, sluggish suck, Dom released him, making him breathe in sharply at the sensitivity. Matt’s hands were shaking as they fell limply from Dom’s hair, resting at his neck and shoulders as Dom sorted his underpants out and zipped his fly back up part-way. Dom took his time as he rose up off his knees, trailing butterfly kisses up Matt’s navel and over his belly button to his chest. He pressed a few more against the hot, damp skin just below Matt’s left collarbone before nuzzling his face into Matt’s neck, tracing patterns with his tongue.

Matt’s breathing had begun to slow but he had yet to vocalise any thoughts or emotions that may be going through his head, much to Dom’s amusement. Usually you couldn’t shut the man up; he would ramble on about all sorts of bizarre and cerebral topics, sometimes stumbling upon the profound, but mostly just talking a whole lot of crap. But now, seemingly, Matt was lost for words, and Dom was astounded that he himself had been the one to do it.

He slipped a hand up to cup Matt’s cheek and tilted his head to meet his lips and seal them in a slow kiss. When they broke apart, Matt was staring at him with slightly dazed expression, his cheeks flushed from arousal.

“Was that alright then?” Dom asked, a smile twitching at his lips.

A broad grin spread itself across Matt’s face and a high-pitched giggle vibrated its way up his chest. He pressed his forehead against Dom’s, staring into his eyes, his skin damp and hair still a crazy mess. Dom grinned as Matt smiled sloppily at him, eyes dancing.

“Yeah, just a bit,” he replied, finding his voice again. “You sure you haven’t done that before?”

Dom snorted a laugh in reply, his hand still at Matt’s cheek, thumb stroking his skin. He wasn’t completely sure if Matt was joking, and wondered if he should be insulted if he wasn’t.

“No, but I’m serious, Dom, that was fucking incredible. I mean, the way you moved your mouth…oh shit, it was like nothing I’ve felt before. Probably the best blow-job I’ve ever had, you know,” Matt admitted. “And, shit, I’ve had a few over the years.”

Dom now broke into a full-chested laugh, Matt echoing his amusement, and Dom shook his head, giving Matt a pointed look. His fingers played at the black ends of Matt’s hair, smoothing them down at the back of his neck.

“And you told everyone I was the slag!” he teased. “You’re worse than me, you damn slapper.”

Matt grinned, raising an eyebrow, and he snaked an arm around Dom’s waist, pulling him closer. Dom’s eyes roved over the glowing, mischievous face in front of him, a tingle of excitement beginning to pool in his stomach.

“I’m the slapper?” Matt asked, the smile evident in his tone. “Didn’t look like that from where I was standing. It wasn’t me on my knees going at it like there was no tomorrow.”

Matt giggled again and Dom could feel his cheeks burning, though still grinning. He knew every word Matt said was true, there was no denying it now. And typically, where Matt saw the chance to take the piss out of him, he would accept it eagerly.

“You loved it,” Matt continued, knowing Dom wouldn’t argue with him. “Loved being the whore.”

This time, Dom grinned back widely, guiding Matt’s face closer to his own with his hand, eyes twinkling.

“Maybe,” he murmured. “But only for you.”

Without giving him the chance to answer, Dom captured Matt in another kiss, longer and deeper this time, his own arousal certainly not dissipated. His tongue wrestled with Matt’s, which was responding with unexpected enthusiasm, and Dom felt his body begin to burn hotter with every passing moment. This man could set him on fire with the flash of his eyes, the curl of his tongue, and definitely the warmth of his body. Dom didn’t know how he’d ever known pleasure without him.

Dom’s hands began to roam again, running over the still-warm bare skin of Matt’s chest and back, and marvelling at the smooth, broad shapes of his shoulders and arms. He felt like he could spend an eternity exploring the dips and contours of Matt’s muscles and frame, his body a wondrous landscape of new experience to Dom’s senses. He could smell the musky scent of sweat and sex on Matt still, the aroma making his nostrils flare and body rush with hormones. His ears picked up the soft sighs falling from Matt’s lips between their kisses, the noise so familiar but now so different in the context of their involvement. Dom was beginning to lose himself in everything that was Matt, his body taking over all rational thought and simply demanding that he feel and experience this man in his arms.

This was why Dom didn’t even notice that Matt had unbuttoned his shirt and begun to peel it off his shoulders, his hands now beginning their own exploration of Dom’s skin. Dom just groaned softly as unsure fingers crept their way down his collar bone toward his chest, memorising shapes and textures like he was learning new guitar or piano melodies. Matt’s thumb brushed over a nipple, eliciting a sigh from Dom, and making him smile, while his other hand wandered its way down his belly. There, Matt’s fingers continued their slightly hesitant examination of Dom, wandering along the sloping lines of muscle that descended below and messing in the soft fuzz of hair on Dom’s navel.

Matt’s upper hand dipped to the small curve of Dom’s waist, his hand resting there to keep him steady as he kissed him, Matt’s lips now leaving his mouth to begin their journey along Dom’s neck and throat. Dom took deep, gasping breaths as waves of pleasure began to wash over him from the sensation of Matt’s mouth on his skin. His lips were so soft and wet, but still seared a fiery path over Dom’s pulsing carotid artery before trailing back up to his jawline. Warm lips moved quickly back along his jaw, Matt’s breath hot in his ear, causing Dom to shiver. He groaned as Matt’s tongue ventured out to lick his earlobe, curling around and then joined by lips to suck on it. Dom felt his hips buck unconsciously, pressing his erection harder into Matt’s hip, aching so badly for some relief.

He hadn’t realised just how desperate he was getting for Matt’s touch, to be able to feel him properly, and actually experience the raw, intense pleasure of skin against skin between his legs. Dom’s hand took hold of Matt’s, pushing it further down, urging him to release the stiff excitement that was being held captive by his trousers. Matt didn’t hesitate a moment, much to Dom’s relief, his fingers beginning to fiddle at the fly and undoing the button there with deft, quick actions. Dom sighed as his fly slipped down, and Matt pushed the waistband down over his hips, allowing Dom to wriggle and his trousers to drop to the floor.

Matt’s mouth was still busy at work on his throat, kisses more open-mouthed and interspersed with hungry, devouring licks of his tongue on Dom’s salty skin. Dom’s body was on fire, revelling in the sensations that Matt drew from him with his kisses and exploring touch, but still he needed more. His hands had only been on Dom’s chest and over his trousers, nothing truly satisfying, only teasing and stirring his already awakened senses. And going down on Matt had just further increased the torment, the tastes and sounds doing things to him that Dom hadn’t thought possible.

His body was crying out for Matt to hold him firmly, sink into a regular, steady rhythm of back and forth, up and down, to bring him the pleasure he so desperately needed. He wanted Matt to use all those muscles honed by his guitar playing to make Dom his instrument, find the right way to touch him. He wanted Matt to learn all of the secrets of his body, to push him to his limits and draw out those sounds Dom only made at the pinnacle of ecstasy. He wanted Matt to unleash his passion on Dom the way he did when he got lost in the music.

Dom felt the air knocked out of his lungs for a moment, as Matt slipped a hand inside his underpants, taking hold of him. His grip was warm and firm, the confident touch in contrast to the expression of apprehension on Matt’s face. Dom was a little relieved to see that Matt was not at all sure as to what he was really doing, despite appearances to the contrary. They were both in new territory here, and it was comforting to know that Dom wasn’t the only one feeling nervous. But as far as he was concerned, Matt had absolutely nothing to worry about, the first slow strokes of his hand sending fiery waves of arousal through Dom’s body.

He let out a groan, in part unconsciously responding to the rush of chemicals through his veins, but also somewhat deliberately to let Matt know he was definitely doing the right thing. In response, Matt continued on, more assertive now, his pace increasing and his strokes lengthening. Dom leaned his hips into the motion, moving with Matt’s hand, and captured him in a kiss again with his hungry mouth. Matt’s hot touch on his skin felt incredible, he never wanted it to stop, and he could feel the tension beginning to rise in his body, winding him into a tight coil ready to spring.

Dom’s hands were unconsciously roaming Matt’s body, needing to touch him anywhere and everywhere, his head beginning to grow fuzzy from the intensity of his sensations. Their kisses were short now, though still ravenous, Dom having to stop for air so regularly because of how fast his breathing had grown. He could hear the blood pounding, rushing through his ears, causing his body to throb and pooling between his legs.

He felt his hands shaking, more out of desperation than nervousness, as his fingers fumbled at Matt’s fly, needing to get his trousers off and feel him again. He pulled down the zip and let them fall to the floor, Matt pausing in his touch for a moment to kick them away. At this cessation, Dom gently removed Matt’s hand from its position to grip him by the wrist and yank his body forwards. He let out a sigh as he felt the full weight and warmth of Matt’s frame against his, the hardness pressed hot against his thigh through such thin material making his own erection twitch. Dom’s lips quickly found Matt’s again, tongue darting out to taste that sweet mouth once more, never wanting to be without it again. He could kiss this man all day and never grow tired of it, though right now it was distracting him while his body screamed for more substantial fulfilment.

Dom grabbed at Matt’s bum, pulling him hard against his body, his movements now becoming erratic as he started to lose control. His skin felt on fire as Matt’s hands roved over it again, running down his arms and across his shoulders to his back to slip up his neck.

“I – _fuck_ ,” Dom was beginning to lose all coherent thought. “Matt…I want…”

He was gasping, mumbling between their kisses now, unable to think straight, his mind being overloaded by sensation.

“Shit…I…”

He just groaned, burying his face in the crook of Matt’s neck, breathing in his heady scent. As his fingers began to play at the waistband of Matt’s underpants, Dom slowly became aware of what this was leading up to. If this had been any other sexual encounter, with a woman, it would be now that he would head to the bedroom and initiate the act itself. But he didn’t know what to do in this case. He had no inkling of how to start, or even manoeuvre himself to the right position. He hadn’t slept with a man before; he didn’t know how it worked.

Matt’s kissing and touching had slowed as he noticed how overwhelmed Dom had become by their experiences. He’d been so worked up with yet no relief, that his brain wasn’t working; all it could do was scream at him for satisfaction but no explanation of how. Matt lifted a hand to cup Dom’s cheek, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes.

“What is it?” Matt asked softly.

Dom swallowed, his eyes dark and searching, hoping Matt would do something to relieve his condition.

“You’re just, driving me crazy,” he admitted. “I… uh…”

He closed his eyes, smiling in amusement at his own inability to voice his needs. He’d never had trouble talking to Matt about anything in the past. Why was this so hard?

Dom opened his eyes again as he heard Matt clear his throat, watching his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Matt frowned and then exhaled.

“Did you want me to– I mean,” he started. “You want to… _have_ me?”

Dom grinned a little, amused at himself and the situation they were in. Not exactly the smoothest interaction for initiating sex he’d ever heard – both of them stumbling and unsure what to say or do. But he shouldn’t really be surprised, after all, it had been similar when he’d lost his virginity to a woman; awkward exchanges and uncomfortable positions until they’d settled into a steady rhythm and he got used to how it all felt. Now it was the same all over again.

Well, except this time he was about to sleep with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom tipped his head up, meeting Matt’s eyes again, the hesitation still haunting those sharp, blue eyes. He watched him a moment before answering, his hand coming up to gently run along Matt’s cheek.

“I’d like that, but only if you want to,” Dom said softly. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to. If you’re not sure, I mean.”

Matt shook his head slowly, shifting his body a little, though still holding Dom close. The initiation of conversation and halt in intense touching was allowing Dom to think a little more clearly, and his body didn’t feel quite so crazy and desperate anymore. It was nice to just feel Matt’s warm skin against his own, and the lithe, slightly bony frame of this man pressed against him.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, I want you to have this. I want you to feel good,” Matt explained, laughing a little at his own inarticulate nature right now.

Dom nodded, still watching him as Matt fell silent again. But there was something there still, Dom could see it – something he wasn’t saying. Matt grinned, his eyes darting down and back up again, his fingers fidgeting at Dom’s waist.

“Just, a bit uneasy, you know? Haven’t done this before,” he explained slowly. “I’m in your hands. You’re pretty much taking my virginity again.”

Dom grinned back at this, both of them with slightly shy smiles, and he chuckled softly. His fingers stroked Matt’s cheek in reassurance, his eyes roving over the unusual features of the nervous man before him. It was strange to see Matt this way, apprehensive in the company of Dom; normally they were so comfortable and at ease with each other, never with anything they couldn’t tell each other or talk about. There was this unspoken trust they had, it had always been there from the beginning of their friendship, and it had never been broken. Dom knew he had to get Matt to rely on that now for him to go ahead with what they were about to do.

“I know,” Dom said finally. “I’ll try to be as gentle as I can. I promise.”

He lifted his other hand to hold Matt’s head again as he pressed a soft kiss against his lips, trying to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about. Well, Dom hoped so anyway. He had no idea exactly how this was all going to feel for Matt; he figured it was probably at least be a little uncomfortable at first, and hoped it wouldn’t end up any worse than that.

Dom ran his hands down Matt’s warm neck, roaming over his shoulders again and across his upper back. He loved the broad feel of Matt’s shoulders and arms under his hands, it was something so foreign to the touch; he was used to the soft skin and curves of a woman’s body. His mouth found Matt’s throat again, trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone, and then following the path his hands were taking. His lips grazed their way backwards, his neck arching over one shoulder and head dipping down to kiss along a shoulder blade, fingers dancing up Matt’s spine as he did so.

Dom lifted one hand to gently grab hold of Matt’s forearm, still kissing him as he turned his body slowly to have Matt facing away from him. He leaned in close, his warm skin against Matt’s again, and the reminder of his excitement pushing up on Matt’s lower back as he did so. Dom ran his hands over Matt’s shoulders again, but this time pressed his lips between Matt’s shoulder blades, and trailing a slow path with open mouth up Matt’s spine to the base of his neck. Once there, he lifted a hand to graze through Matt’s hair at the bottom of his head and blew hot, slow breaths against the back of his neck, his lips barely touching the skin.

Matt’s body shivered at this, and he let out a low moan, turning his head slightly to look at Dom. His eyelids were heavy, eyes dark.

“How’d you know about that spot?” he asked, his tone thick.

Dom smiled sheepishly, somewhat surprised, and felt his cheeks flushing. His fingers continued to play gently on Matt’s scalp, raking through his black locks, and he planted several more lingering kisses right down the middle of his neck. Again, he let his breath whisper on Matt’s skin, adding a few touches of his tongue for good measure.

“I didn’t,” Dom murmured against him. “Just had a feeling.”

Matt’s head pressed back onto Dom’s hand as it pushed through his hair, and his neck arched toward Dom’s mouth, aching for more attention. Dom was only too happy to give it, nipping with his lips from just below Matt’s hairline down to the top of his spine and back up again. His eyelids fluttered as he breathed in the scent of Matt’s skin again, so heavy and so intoxicating, it made his heart race even more than he thought possible. Mixed in, Dom could smell the faint aroma of Matt’s shampoo, and that hair product he liked to use so much, despite the fact he no longer needed or wanted it to defy gravity any more.

The thought made Dom smile, the way Matt still held on to old habits just for the sake of it, not because he actually needed to do them for a particular reason anymore. Dom figured it was a sort of self-comforting mechanism, like his constant fidgeting always had been – a way to occupy his mind and settle himself at the same time. Matt no longer bounced about hyperactively all time as he had when they were young, but instead added in little oddities to amuse himself. Like spending all that time on his hair when he didn’t need to, or acting bashful and self-effacing during interviews and gigs despite how confident and successful they all were now. It was something Matt had gotten so used to doing that he relied on it as a constant in his life, and didn’t want it to change.

Dom found it flattering that Matt had bothered to fix himself up so nicely for his visit, including doing his hair, even though they were only supposed to be chatting in Dom’s hotel room. And he knew Matt hadn’t been out anywhere else, he’d told him so himself he’d needed some time alone just floating about inside, with his own thoughts, and without the hustle and bustle of rehearsals, press meetings, car trips and so on. Dom understood the need to wind down, and not party or perform for once, and just be by yourself. Which is why he’d known Matt’s staple outfit would be t-shirt and jeans, nothing more, for most of the day, and why the button-up shirt and primped hair was a surprise to Dom. Matt had made the effort solely for him.

Dom ran his hand back down through Matt’s hair, his palm coming to rest on the back of Matt’s neck, pushing his lips slightly to one side. His fingers and thumb curled around the slender shape above Matt’s shoulders, holding him gently at first and trailing kisses around to the side of his throat. He ran his fingers slowly down the sides, barely touching the skin, causing goosebumps to rise up and Matt to shudder again at the sensitivity. Dom smiled slightly, his face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and replaced his hand, stilled, around the back, holding Matt.

Dom then tightened his grip, pulling slightly to make Matt’s head tip back and his back arch. He pressed his pelvis firmly against Matt’s backside and held onto his hip with his other hand, erection digging in hot. He seared his lips to the pulsing artery in Matt’s neck and grunted as he stiffened his body and drew up to his full height.

The response from Matt was immediate, whimpering low and shrinking under Dom’s control, eyelids fluttering closed. He didn’t struggle as Dom shifted his hand on Matt’s neck, getting a tighter hold and then kissing roughly down his throat and across his shoulder. Dom marvelled at the way Matt’s body bent under his will, more pliable and passive the harder he grabbed and moved him. Dom moved his head around, and crushed his lips against Matt’s again, forcing them into a deep, firm kiss. He was surprised at the growl that emerged from his own throat, but then thrilled at the soft moaning this sound elicited from Matt. When he opened his eyes and looked into Matt’s face again, he swallowed hard at the heavy gaze staring back at him – one of complete submission.

It was true then, Matt had not been joking about his preferences before. He really did like someone taking control of him, and right now, it was Dom. He was in his hands, as he’d said earlier, but even more so than before, with Matt retreating into this subservient persona and Dom feeling the heady rush of power beginning to overtake him. He then realised it was now or never, for him to go through with the act they’d been side-stepping the whole time; Matt was now willing more than ever, suggestible, and Dom’s confidence was boosted by the dominance he was being given and exploiting at this moment.

“I’m going to have you now,” Dom murmured, breathing hard onto Matt’s skin.

Matt didn’t reply, his eyes just locking onto Dom’s, dark and filled with trust in a way Dom would never have expected before this night. His grip on Matt’s neck loosened a little, though still holding to guide, and with his other hand, grabbed Matt by the wrist, directing him out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom. As they passed over the threshold, Dom felt his stomach churn, it suddenly hitting him that he had brought a man into his bedroom to have sex with him. Not something that he’d exactly planned in his life, or even thought possible. But here they were.

Matt stayed where Dom placed him, not fighting his control at all, and they stood for a moment at the side of the bed, Dom now stroking the back of Matt’s neck with the palm of his hand. He pressed several hot kisses there before releasing Matt and stepping away toward his half-unpacked suitcase. Blind panic took hold of Dom briefly as he racked his brains trying to remember if he still had everything he needed for this, including that particular tube that would ease the way for Matt. He sighed to himself in relief as he opened one of the side zippers to see it all sitting there, jammed in absently at some point before they left, just in case anything came up. And it had, though not in the way he would have imagined.

Dom stood back up from his crouched position and turned to see Matt still standing where he’d left him, facing the bed, staring down at his fidgeting hands. Seeing him look so vulnerable and obedient filled Dom with a dark hunger so overwhelming, it gave him the courage to march over, throwing items down on the bed, and take firm hold of Matt’s hips. He pressed his body hard against the back of Matt’s, causing him to jump at Dom’s sudden presence. Matt then recovered to mould himself to Dom’s shape, tilting his head slightly to one side, and exposed the soft, pale skin of his neck. Dom devoured it hungrily, open-mouthed, and his hands moved to the waistband of Matt’s underwear, tugging down slowly before letting Matt kick them off.

Dom swiftly followed suit with his own underwear, then returned his body to its position alongside Matt’s, sighing involuntarily at the sensation of full skin against skin. His hands found their way around the front of Matt’s chest, dipping over smooth skin as he kissed his way from shoulder to earlobe, unable to stop himself from continually tasting this man’s skin. Dom’s fingers traced patterns absently, learning shapes of ribs, chest, muscles and bones, as he inhaled another heavy breath of Matt’s scent, his head spinning.

His eyes roved their way downward over the front of Matt’s shoulder, fixing back between his legs and the re-emergence of desire that had stirred there again. Dom groaned at the sight of it, his own twitching and pressing against Matt’s backside in response, so desperate for relief at this point. It was his own fault, driving himself crazy with the way Matt looked, felt, sounded and smelled; he could have easily speeded things up before this point and been satiated all too willingly by Matt. But he hadn’t, because he didn’t want to, he wanted to know and experience everything, and he never wanted any of this to end. Deep down, he knew in part, that was because he was afraid this was his one and only chance – it would never happen again, and he didn’t want to waste it. But now, it was becoming too much, he was growing delirious with need, and he didn’t want to ruin it by falling apart when it mattered.

Dom slipped a hand up, turning Matt’s face to his own to seal him in a deep kiss, tongue probing. When they broke apart, he stared into Matt’s dark eyes, his breath hitching in his chest.

“Lie on the bed for me, face down,” Dom said softly.

An instruction, but no longer as harsh and commanding as he’d felt earlier. Despite this, Matt still obeyed willingly, breaking contact with Dom and climbing slowly onto the bed. He lay down, arms up on top of the pillow and head resting between them, his eyes locked on Dom.

Dom felt his breath stolen from him at the sight of Matt like this – naked, vulnerable and all for him to do with as he wished. And god, this man was beautiful, he’d never really seen it before, or let himself see it. But now, here, like this, Matt’s lithe, pale body, and dark, dishevelled hair and haunting blue eyes made him the most incredible thing Dom had ever seen in his life. The unfettered, raw need was tearing through Dom’s body but for a moment, all he could do was swallow and stare.

Matt shifted, his cheeks flushing under the intense gaze of Dom, and he flashed a wary, wavering smile, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked.

Dom grinned in response, relaxing a little, amused by Matt being bashful at being watched so closely. He moved now, climbing onto the bed and moving into position to hover over Matt’s body, bringing his face closer.

“Nothing, you’re just damn fit,” Dom murmured, chuckling a little.

Matt laughed softly, scratching at his head.

“Oh, fuck off,” he mumbled.

Dom laughed again, amazed that after all they’d already said and done, Matt would question Dom’s attraction to him. He planted kisses up Matt’s spine, culminating at the nape of his neck, where he nipped gently with his teeth, eliciting a moan from the man underneath him. Dom felt his heart pound as he vaguely noticed the way Matt’s body writhed, arching his back and pushing up with his rear to brush against Dom’s erection. Dom reached to one side, grabbing hold of a condom packet and shoving it between his teeth as he placed a knee either side of Matt’s hips to prop himself up. He pushed his weight up off his hands to sit into his legs, and then opened the plastic wrap, pulling the item out and throwing the packet on the floor.

“You know you are, otherwise why would I be doing this?” Dom asked, the words hitting himself closer to home than he meant them to. “You’re gorgeous and I want you.”

Matt turned his head a little at this, his eyes clouded with desire and something else Dom couldn’t pin down. He appeared embarrassed, which in itself was odd, but also bothered by Dom’s compliments. Matt rubbed at his eye with one hand as he watched Dom prepare himself, sliding the condom down over his erection. He paused a moment before replying again.

“There’s a difference between being attracted to someone, and them actually being generally attractive, you know,” Matt said finally, biting his lip. “You don’t have to flatter me.”

Dom watched him, reaching to the side again to pick up the tube of lube, and furrowed his brow before raising an eyebrow in confusion. He smiled slightly, flicking open the cap and squeezing the contents onto his hand. He rubbed them together quickly before reaching down to slick it over his condom, readying himself for what he was about to do.

“I know that. And I still say you’re fucking beautiful,” Dom said, a grin spreading itself across his face. “So, shut up and let me shag you.”

Matt’s body rumbled with laughter, and he flashed Dom an amused grin, though his eyes still betrayed his modesty at Dom’s words. As if to make his point, Dom ran a hand down Matt’s body, trailing from his neck, down his back, his side and all the way down his legs to his feet. He then followed this back with a series of kisses up Matt’s spine, soft and brief in their contact with his skin, culminating at the nape of Matt’s neck, drawing out that expected soft moan again.

With shaking hands and spinning head, Dom manoeuvred himself to place his knees between Matt’s legs, pushing them apart a little and lowering his hips to press his erection against Matt. He noticed Matt tense up at this, the smile gone from his lips, and Dom reached down with slippery hands to slide his fingers between Matt’s cheeks. He watched with fixed fascination at the expressions of apprehension, surprise and enjoyment on Matt’s face as he played there for a moment, preparing him. Before he lost his nerve, Dom then replaced his fingers with his erection and began the slow push inside this man he had found himself becoming so intimate with.

Dom took slow, heaving breaths as he pushed against the initial resistance, the sensation incredible to him but at the same time feeling guilty at the way Matt was gasping and swearing underneath him at this intrusion he had never felt before. Dom pressed his damp forehead between Matt’s shoulder blades, exhaling slowly and groaning as he felt himself enter completely, fully, his hips pressed flush against Matt’s body now. He was beginning to shake, feeling his control unravel, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to calm himself down.

When he opened them, he found Matt’s expression still displaying his discomfort, and he whispered mumbled apologies, trying to loosen his tense grip on Matt’s shoulders. Matt didn’t reply, just shook his head and turned to bury his face in the pillow, exhaling slowly. Dom began slow, unsure movements of his pelvis, not completely at ease with the way all this felt just yet, and uncertain about how it was all supposed to be done. He slid a hand down to Matt’s hips, trying to get a feel for the movement and guide himself in a more consistent rhythm. After a few shuddered, twitching pushes back and forth, Dom felt himself slip into a more comfortable motion, understanding how Matt’s body positioned itself underneath him and how precisely to move with it.

Matt was still gasping and flinching beneath him, and Dom swallowed, his stomach churning at the guilt he felt putting Matt through this for his own pleasure. He was about to stop and ask if they should do something else, when he noticed a change in the pitch of Matt’s vocalisations. His back arched, pushing himself backwards into Dom, and he leaned his head to one side, moaning, much to Dom’s surprise. He quickly realised, with disbelief and excitement, that perhaps Matt was beginning to enjoy this, and he felt a hot shiver run through his body at the thought.

Dom took a deep breath and held it for a moment, trying to stop the oncoming surge of pleasure that had built itself up inside him, ready to burst at any moment. He was so wound up by all of this – the kissing, the touching, the penetration of Matt that he knew as much as he wanted this to last, his body wasn’t going to be able to carry on much longer. His heart was pounding almost out of his chest, and his head was so fuzzy with desire, he couldn’t think straight anymore, only feel. His body throbbed, shook, _wanted_ so badly, and Dom knew he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Dom shifted, grabbing hold of Matt’s hip to pull him upward, off the bed a little, transferring weight to his knees and arms. Dom slipped that same hand around the front, taking hold of Matt, who was still hard, and began quick, sloppy strokes up and down in time with the pushes of his hips. Matt groaned into the pillow at this, and Dom could hear himself gasping and moaning as sensation overtook his body, wondered by the feeling of entering this man at his mercy.

Dom’s eyelids fluttered, eyes rolled back, as time seemed to fade away, and all he knew was Matthew, damp and arching against him. He was flooded, surrounded, by the hot flesh and skin of this man, so deep inside in a way he never knew possible, causing him to grow hungry for more. His body had found a new rhythm, thrumming and steady, gripping onto Matt as though it had always been this way and now was always meant to be. His heart soared and skin set ablaze as he heard Matt calling his name, the sweet sound echoing in his ears and sending shockwaves through his body.

And then he was falling. Through bright stars and black space and swirling clouds of cosmic dust. Waves of pleasure flooded him, head spinning and body shuddering. Far off, Dom heard his own voice moaning, calling out, as everything came into sharp focus and he held onto Matt for dear life, burning with orgasm. His hands clawed, eyes squeezed shut and he felt his world turning upside down as the surges wouldn’t stop, threatening to rip him apart inside. Dom felt his breath gasping, heart racing, and Matt’s name falling from his lips as he tried desperately to hold onto something, anything to bring him back down from wherever he had been thrown.

Then his body began to slow in its shuddering, spasming, and a rush of blood found its way back up to Dom’s head, allowing him some rational, real thought. His heart began to slow, though still panting for breath, and he drooped his forehead between Matt’s shoulder blades again, his hands losing all ability to grip. Matt relaxed down back onto the bed, enabling Dom to sag down on top of him, his body weak and shaking as it tried to recover from the ordeal. Dom could feel his heart thudding against Matt’s back, and in his ears, and his skin was damp and sticky, though still burning. An involuntary chuckle rumbled its way up Dom’s throat and he couldn’t help the sloppy grin that plastered itself on his face.

Matt turned his head a little, a smile on his own lips, and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked innocently.

Dom just laughed again, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to the back of Matt’s neck.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he murmured, grinning. “Just… _fuck_.”

Matt laughed this time, his hand coming snaking around to grab Dom’s and pull it onto the pillow with his own, intertwining their fingers. His eyes danced, his own breathing still slowing, and he fiddled with his messy hair with his other hand.

“So, I’m a good shag then?” he asked, tongue-in-cheek.

Dom snorted, and proceeded to giggle, unable to stop the rush of endorphins that filled his body and made him giddy. That smile just wouldn’t go away, and he tried to cover a little by kissing along Matt’s shoulder and onto the side of his neck. All this did was tempt Dom into nuzzling his face into Matt’s warm skin, his eyelids heavy.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Dom murmured.

He took a deep breath, inhaling Matt’s scent again, something he now found familiar and alluring, making his pulse race. He could still barely believe the effect this man’s proximity now had on his mind and body, changing him slowly from the inside out. Dom felt his heart ache and belly twist at the slow realisation that all was just about finished here, and soon he’d have to step back into reality. Back to touring, rehearsals, endless flights to foreign countries, and worst of all, monotonous hotel rooms with cold nights alone. He consoled himself with the fact that at least he had this memory to cherish; he’d been able to know Matt in ways he had never imagined, and probably wouldn’t know with anyone else ever again.

Dom unlaced his fingers from Matt’s and reached down to hold on as he pulled out, drawing a gasp and wince from Matt as he did so. He reached for the tissues at the side of his bed and removed the condom, wrapping it up and cleaning himself down a little. His back was turned away but he felt Matt shift on the bed, and Dom felt the knot in his stomach grow. He sat up on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees, and he shivered as the heat from earlier began to leave his body, his eyes cast downward at the floor.

All the adrenaline and endorphins now began to fade, and the little voices of reason and sanity began nagging at him again. This had probably been a mistake, when it came right down to it, because now he’d had this, Dom just wanted more. It’d opened his eyes and made him see Matt so differently, and he would never be able to go back to how everything was before. When he’d look at him now, all he’d see was that spectacular, pliant body and hear those song melodies as Matt’s garbled cries during orgasm. And it would make Dom want to feel him again, touch him and taste him in that way that caused those lovely sounds, and be deep inside him as he fell over that knife edge into utter bliss. It made his chest hurt to know he wouldn’t be able to have that again.

He would always be in longing.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom felt the bed move again under Matt’s weight, and braced himself for the inevitable hurried redressing and excuses for leaving. In the back of his mind, he’d always known it would come to this eventually; no matter how intense and eye-opening their experiment together was, Matt would lose his curiosity and walk out that door. But the room fell silent for a moment, and all Dom could hear was the soft breathing of Matt still on the bed, and he furrowed his brow in confusion. He wasn’t supposed to be here still. This was the part where he thanked Dom for a fun time and went back to his regular life.

Dom flinched, surprised, as he felt Matt’s warm hand touch his lower back, the gesture soft and tentative. He turned his head to see Matt now lying on his side, one arm under his head to prop it up, and still in naked, flushed form. His fingers reached out affectionately to Dom, his eyes now soft and questioning, and he licked his lips before speaking.

“Regrets?” Matt asked, the anxiety evident in his voice.

Dom widened his eyes, turning his body a little and shaking his head. He couldn’t believe he would think that, not after how wonderful he’d felt being inside Matt and absolutely shattering apart inside with orgasm. He ran a trembling hand through his hair, frowning again and then sighing.

“No. God no, not at all,” he replied, his voice strained. “I– It’s nothing like that.”

_In fact, the opposite._

He felt his chest tighten and heart jump into his throat again, as Matt’s hand wandered its way side to side across his back, palm flat and fingers splayed. Dom was lost for a moment in the feel of Matt touching him, slow and gentle, so soothing, it made his eyelids flutter. He ached inside, once again yearning for more, something awoken deep in him now that it would never be ignored and stifled again. His body burned for this man, he couldn’t stop it, and he knew down the line it would threaten to consume him. He was a hopeless cause.

“C’mere,” Matt murmured, his comment light and offhand.

But it hit Dom hard, making him lose his breath and he looked to see Matt with welcoming arms and body, his hand now tugging at Dom’s hip to pull him over. He obeyed dumbly, turning himself around slowly and lying back on the bed next to Matt, his brow still furrowed. His heart lurched as Matt shuffled his body closer, moulding it against Dom’s side and resting his head on his chest. Matt’s arm draped itself across Dom’s belly, his fingers tracing languid patterns over the trail of soft hair on his navel.

Dom’s eyelids drooped, his arm instinctively curling around Matt’s shoulder, and his hand wandering up to mess in the dark, tousled locks. Matt’s eyelids fluttered shut and he uttered murmurs of enjoyment at the kneading of Dom’s fingers on his scalp, his breathing beginning to slow. Dom played mindlessly, his limbs starting to become lethargic as a soft, fuzzy sensation washed over him, warmed by the man in his arms. He let out a quiet sigh, time beginning to fade away once more, and his head lolled to one side, his face nuzzling the top of Matt’s head.

Dom placed a soft kiss against his head, closing his eyes and breathing in that lovely scent that was now forever burned into his memory. The warm exhalations of Matt’s breaths on Dom’s skin made goosebumps appear, causing him to shiver a little and a sloppy smile creep its way back onto his face. His hand slid out of Matt’s hair and began a languorous journey down his neck and spine, enjoying the warmth under his fingertips, before ceasing half-way down his back. His touch lingered here, flattening his palm to run slowly over the smooth muscles just below Matt’s ribcage, moving from side to side.

Dom let his fingers press slightly harder, beginning to massage the muscle up and down, feeling out the shapes and pushing in at tension points. Matt groaned at this, shifting and burying his face into Dom’s shoulder, his fingers knitting on Dom’s belly as he leaned against the kneading hand.

“Mmm… fuck, Dom,” Matt muttered, his slight stubble tickling Dom’s sensitive skin. “S’good…”

Dom felt soft, moist lips begin pressing at his skin again, kissing slowly along his collarbone, and leaving wet, warm tingles in their wake. Matt’s mouth made its way back again the same route at a leisurely pace, his breathing still slow as Dom’s hand continued its work on his back. His exhaled breath was accompanied by a heavy sigh, and Dom opened his eyes to see an expression of absolute contentment on Matt’s features.

Dom pressed his index finger and thumb onto the muscles either side of Matt’s spine, pushing upwards deeply, slowly. Matt’s back arched at this, groaning, the action pulling his head up with it and elongating his neck. For Dom, the movement and vocal response triggered flashbacks to their earlier escapades, increasing his heartbeat and causing him to stir again at the memory. The jump and shift didn’t go unnoticed by Matt, who opened his eyes and flicked a quick glance down, raising an eyebrow.

“Want to go again already?” he asked, bemused.

Dom grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flushing a little, but shook his head.

“No. Well, yes. Umm, if you need me to,” he stumbled.

He laughed softly at himself, ruffling his hair with his other hand before continuing.

“What I mean is, that wasn’t what I had in mind,” Dom explained. “I was just remembering from before, because you had the same look on your face.”

Matt grinned slightly, his hand still playing on Dom’s abdomen but his motions beginning to stray lower to the dips beside his hipbones. His eyes twinkled with mischief as his fingers dared to wander inwards, approaching the soft, sensitive skin of Dom’s groin and causing him to moan softly in frustration. Matt traced slow half-circles from his inner thigh, along through dark, wiry hair and stopping just short of contact with the part of Dom that was beginning to twitch with life again at his motions.

“You mean, when you sucked me off and made me come so hard into your mouth?” Matt murmured, his breath hot on Dom’s skin.

Dom swallowed, stifling a groan at his words, and turned his head to look down at Matt with heavy eyes. Matt tipped his face up to meet Dom’s gaze, their eyes locked for a moment as Matt’s hand continued its meandering back and forth, teasing. Dom gave him an amused but frustrated smile, and then reached down to still Matt’s hand gently.

“You had to go and say it like that, didn’t you?” he muttered, his tone wry. “Be careful, or you’ll start me off again.”

Matt smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow, and curled his hand around Dom’s that had stopped his motions. He splayed his fingers and intertwined them with Dom’s affectionately. He nuzzled his nose against Dom’s chest, eyelids fluttering, before pressing a kiss against the soft skin and looking up to meet Dom’s gaze again.

“What’s wrong with that?” Matt asked, eyes dancing.

Dom wasn’t sure if it was meant rhetorically or not, but took it as the latter to explain his protests and cessation of Matt’s touching. His fingers fidgeted between Matt’s to get more comfortable, his heart warming at the tenderness and intimacy of Matt’s actions. He wandered his other hand back up that had previously been manipulating Matt’s spine, to slide onto the nape of his neck and draw their faces closer together. He placed a gentle kiss on Matt’s lips before answering.

“Because,” he said slowly, then followed with another kiss. “Then I’ll just want you more.”

Dom kissed him again, lingering a little this time.

“And more.”

His mouth found Matt’s again, opening and letting out a slow tongue to touch the other.

“And more and more.”

His words came between kisses, growing softer each time.

“And more.”

The last set came with hitched breath, and Dom closed his eyes, fearful of what may be spoken to Matt in their depths. Matt kissed him longer, still slowly, evidently sensing something other than pure lust propelling this passion. Dom swallowed, looking away as they broke apart, resting his chin on Matt’s head. They stayed silent for a moment, and Dom heard his heart pounding in his ears, so terrified of what more of himself he was giving away to Matt tonight.

The acknowledgement of physical attraction was already enough to have shaken him to the core, and he wasn’t even sure himself what else was there waiting to escape and surprise them both. All he knew was that he wanted more than just tonight, but that was not an option, and not something he should be telling Matt right now. He would seem pathetic, desperate, like so many of the groupies over the years, who thought they were special when they were just a bit of fun for one night.

“What’s wrong with that?” Matt repeated finally, startling Dom out of his distant thoughts.

Their eyes locked with one another, but Dom couldn’t read anything, Matt playing his cards close to his chest again and testing Dom’s response. Dom was sure he was probably like an open book right now; he felt so vulnerable looking into those blue depths because this man knew him so well already, even before tonight and everything that had happened. His thoughts and emotions felt raw – like touching, kissing and being inside Matt had split him at the seams, and he had no idea how to stitch himself back together again.

“I don’t know,” Dom sighed. “Something, maybe.”

He looked away, a lump in his throat, well aware he was now wearing his heart on his sleeve. He didn’t like being like this, with Matt having the upper hand on him; he’d preferred it before, when he’d had physical and sexual dominance over Matt. Sure, he hadn’t known what he’d been doing really, but it had been thrilling, fun to find out and explore new territory. This, now, was different.

Dom bit his lip, his head swimming with emotions and words that he knew he shouldn’t vocalize. His hand slid back up into Matt’s hair, playing slowly, tentatively now, as he waged and lost battles in his own head over what and what not to say at this moment. He always did talk too much, he knew it – words and ideas flying out of his mouth before he really had a good think about the repercussions of them, or how they would make him appear. He couldn’t help the way he put himself out there for everyone to see and didn’t really make any attempts to guard himself at all.

Dom knew he was very different to Matt in that regard. He always exposed all facets of himself when he spoke, good and bad, because he had no idea really how to be any other way. A lot of the time, that was a positive thing, allowing him to relate openly to everyone and not feel too weighed down with his own inner workings. But other times, like now, he needed to be more careful because complete honesty wasn’t always the best idea.

“Because I shouldn’t want more,” Dom said bluntly. “I can’t have it.”

His head was starting to become fuzzy now, worn out from everything that had happened tonight, not just physically. He didn’t know how much more he could take of all this, he hadn’t felt this stressed about anything in a long time. Even with their crazy tour schedule, and before that with pressure to finish the album, he’d been pretty much okay, now used to the business he’d dedicated his life to. But now he was tearing up inside, not knowing what was to come, or what Matt’s reaction would be long term.

“Who says you can’t?” Matt asked.

Dom looked down at him, blinking.

“You can have it right now if you want,” Matt said. “That’s what I was up to before if you were interested.”

Dom closed his eyes, frowning a little to himself and letting out a sigh.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said quietly. “It’s not just about now. I–”

Dom cut himself off, the words so desperate to get out but wary of what he was going to confess, and how Matt would react. He opened his eyes again to see Matt still staring at him, his gaze softer now.

“I know,” Matt said, his voice full of conviction. “And I meant that as well. Having more, of this, some other time. Lots of other times. If you want, you know.”

Dom felt his mouth go dry. He licked his lips and watched Matt’s expression for a moment, afraid that he would find some hint of jest or hesitation. There was none, and Dom felt his heart thudding harder in his chest, body warming at the potential in those words. He chewed on his lip again, tilting his head a little as he looked at Matt.

“So, what? Like, shagging buddies?” he asked.

A wry smile pulled on his lips at his own words, and the astonishment evident in his voice. Matt grinned back at him, evidently enjoying the sound of that phrase coming from Dom’s mouth.

“Yeah, sounds good to me, I’m up for it,” he said, angling his head to look up at Dom. “In _every_ sense of the word.”

Dom chuckled at the cheeky expression and mischievous smile gracing the face opposite him, knowing Matt as one never to pass up the chance to drop a sexual innuendo where suitable. And even when it wasn’t suitable. Sometimes Dom wondered if Matt was even aware when he was being inappropriate, or if he just revelled in shocking people with whatever happened to be going on in his head at that moment. Which could be anything, really, things even Dom had no hope of ever understanding. And that was part of the attraction, his attraction, to Matt, he was coming to realise – this man was still so intriguing and mysterious, after all the years he’d known him.

“Okay,” Dom said, smiling. “I am too…”

He trailed off, the extra thought bouncing around in his head not quite making it past his lips. He saw Matt watching him, studying him, and then received a swift poke in the side from him with a bony finger.

“But?” Matt prodded. “There’s something else, what is it?”

Dom squeaked in protest, shaking his head. He extricated himself from Matt’s embrace, shuffling to one side, trying to escape. But Matt would have none of it, grabbing him by his hips and yanking him back, as Dom struggled, chuckling. He heard Matt giggle behind him as Dom clawed at the bed covers, kicking with his feet but foiled as he was pinned down on his front by Matt’s strong knees.

“Tell me, cocktease,” Matt grinned.

Dom giggled, still resisting, wiggling as Matt tried to manoeuvre himself to get a better hold on him. It was a strange feeling to be wrestling with him like this – Matt’s warm, musky skin brushing up against his as they fought, hot breath in his ear and hands holding him down that earlier were touching him so intimately. It was familiar, from all the times before they’d mucked about with each other as kids, even as adults, and the numerous occasions where Matt had thrown himself over Dom’s drums while performing. But at the same time, it was changed. Dom felt these two worlds, two facets of their relationship with each other beginning to blend, fuse into one.

Dom managed to squeeze a hand under Matt’s body for a moment to lift him up, so he could turn over, but all this did was cause Dom to be trapped under Matt face up. Matt weasled his fingers around Dom’s wrists, pinning them down to the bed either side of his head, and Dom let out a hard exhalation as Matt pressed his full weight down. A triumphant grin spread across Matt’s face as he arched himself over, drawing his mouth close to Dom’s, his breaths warm and rapid against Dom’s face.

“Now I get to be in control,” he murmured, fingers twitching on Dom’s wrists.

Dom raised an eyebrow, grinning wickedly.

“If you want,” he replied. “ _Whatever_ you want. I’m yours.”

The smile quickly faded as the words slipped out accidentally, with much more emotion behind them than he ever meant to show. He broke his gaze from Matt’s, looking away, his cheeks beginning to flush. Matt looked at him quizzically, releasing a wrist from his grip to slide his hand behind to hold Dom’s face.

“There it is again, what is it?” Matt asked. “Something you’re not saying.”

Dom sighed against Matt’s soft touch, his skin aglow at the gentle, soothing contact accompanied by such concerned tone. He felt his throat constrict, his body’s attempt to stifle any more careless words, and he swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

“I’m just worried,” Dom said finally, restraining his tone. “Aren’t you?”

He opened his eyes to see Matt’s face still hanging over his, blue eyes piercing straight through him.

“About change?” Matt asked. “You mean, if us being fuck buddies will make a hash of our friendship?”

Dom nodded then frowned, confused as Matt broke into a smile. He chuckled quietly to himself, hanging his head down for a moment and shifting his weight sideways to lie beside Dom again.

“You silly bastard,” Matt said, his voice soft. “That’s the whole reason all this could happen tonight. For me anyway. Because I _wasn’t_ worried.”

Matt hitched a knee up to rest over Dom’s legs, shuffling closer to mould himself against Dom’s body. He lay a restless arm across Dom’s chest and propped his head up with the other hand, his gaze affectionate as it grazed over Dom’s features.

“Dom, we’re stable, you and me. Ever since we were kids, it’s been a constant, something for me to hold on to and keep me sane. Us, our friendship, always there, always steady, you know?” Matt explained, his hand expressive. “And that’s why this happened – me shagging a bloke. Why it happened with you. Because I trust you, I rely on you, I _know_ you.”

Normally, Dom would interrupt or zone out in one of Matt’s non-stop ramblings, but tonight he hung on every word. He desperately needed to hear all that was going on in Matt’s head, what he thought about what had happened, and how he saw things changing between the two of them. He’d come so unstuck and shaken up by what had transpired, that he needed some kind of reassurance, to know it wasn’t just him that was deeply affected by this.

“I wasn’t afraid to step over that line because I knew we could take it. We could throw some obscure factor like this into our relationship, and we’d still be okay. We’ve been through so much stuff together over the years that I didn’t have to worry about it,” Matt said. “We’re just… comfortable, you know?”

At these words, Dom smiled, his body relaxing a little and his chest beginning to tingle with warmth. He let his gaze rest upon Matt’s face for a few moments, his eyes meandering over the slight, dark stubble of his chin and then up to the soft lips that were parted just a touch to glimpse the moist tongue inside. Dom continued his journey upward, across the prominent, high cheekbones and funny-shaped nose to meet those breathtaking blue eyes once again.

He lifted a hand up, fingertips just grazing over the smooth skin of Matt’s cheek before raking up through the side of his dark locks. Matt grinned sloppily, his eyelids fluttering at the sensation and a small chuckle emerged from his throat.

“See, no-one else could do that and not get a right slapping from me for being a sentimental fairy,” he smiled.

Dom grinned, that irrepressible smile beginning to make its presence felt once again, and his head started to buzz with returning endorphins. His fingers returned to brush across Matt’s cheek and then down to his lips, Dom’s thumb playing on the bottom lip, grazing slowly back and forth. Matt captured his thumb gently between his lips, kissing it first and then giving it a quick lick with his tongue, making Dom chuckle.

Matt furrowed his brow and then a wry smile spread across his face, an eyebrow arching.

“Hmm, fairy. But, I guess that’s what we are now, isn’t it? I mean, is that how it works?”

Again, Dom couldn’t quite work out if Matt meant it as a rhetorical question or not.

“I’ve had your cock in me, but does that make me gay? And you haven’t had mine in you yet, so is it just me, or are you a fairy as well?” Matt continued his rambling. “But I like shagging birds too, so what then?”

Dom felt his chest tighten again, and couldn’t ignore the way the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood up at the suggestion of Matt sleeping with women. Or anyone else for that matter. His hand dropped from Matt’s face, thudding onto his own chest, fingers fidgeting. The bitter taste that had appeared at the back of his throat made him swallow irritably, and Dom quickly realised he was becoming jealous and possessive of Matt.

“I don’t know,” Dom said thickly. “Maybe you should shag some other blokes and find out if you just like both.”

Dom cringed at how resentful and indignant his own voice sounded in his ears, and the surprise was evident on Matt’s face. He watched Dom for a moment, who felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment at how petty and childish he was being. This was supposed to be a sex-with-no-strings deal they were embarking on, and already Dom was complicating things. He couldn’t help it, still so emotionally raw from earlier, his mouth still wasn’t behaving itself.

“But I don’t want to shag other blokes,” Matt said quietly, the hurt evident in his voice. “Do _you_?”

Dom squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, shaking his head. He opened them to find Matt staring down at his own fingers that were tracing meandering shapes across Dom’s chest.

“No, I don’t,” Dom said, his head aching. “Sorry. I’m just… I don’t know.”

He closed his eyes again, tipping his head down to press his forehead against Matt’s and run a hand up the smooth curve of his slender back. He took a deep breath, his body singing at the sensation of holding Matt so close to him, and his scent still igniting fires Dom’s chest and belly. Dom writhed his tongue around in his mouth, biting down a little on the side of it to still it, afraid of what it might reveal if he set it free.

Inside, he was crying out to confess everything he felt right now, it was only natural; like Matt had said, they were so comfortable together that Dom had never had a problem confiding in him in the past. But perhaps that was only because it had never been specifically about him. And all this talk about sleeping with other people was stirring up feelings inside him that he didn’t know what to do with. He wasn’t even sure what they were, and right now, he didn’t want to know. It was too much, too soon.

“I don’t think I could anyway. I don’t trust anyone else enough,” Matt said, interrupting Dom’s thoughts. “Except maybe Chris. And I’m not even gonna think about that one.”

Dom opened his eyes to see Matt’s expression screwed up into one of shock and revulsion, obviously not being successful in keeping that image out of his head once he’d mentioned it. Dom erupted into laughter at the disgust on Matt’s face at the thought of shagging Chris, his chest and body loosening up from the release of tension in the air. He nudged Matt with a knee and shook his head, still chuckling.

“Come on, he’s not that bad, seriously. In fact, if I was a bird, I’d reckon he’d be pretty fit,” Dom defended. “He’s got that burly, manly bloke thing going on.”

“No, I know, I wasn’t trying to be a bastard. I don’t think he’s unattractive in a general sense,” Matt explained, chewing on his lip. “Just, not my type.”

Dom cocked his head, a twinkle in his eye and a half-smile ghosting his lips.

“And I am?” he asked, half in jest.

Matt grinned, bringing his face close to Dom’s and sliding a hand behind his head to pull him nearer. He brushed his lips ever so gently across Dom’s mouth, causing Dom’s breath to hitch in his throat and blood start to rush behind his ears. His eyelids fluttered, a soft, involuntary whine emerging from Dom’s throat and a slight tremble worked its way down his body. As Matt’s tongue crept its way out of his mouth and traced a moist path across the inside of Dom’s bottom lip, Dom felt all the air in his lungs vanish and his head begin to spin. He was still amazed at the way such simple actions by his best friend could affect him so deeply.

“You are. Definitely my type,” Matt murmured as he drew his mouth away. “My only type. It’s just you I want.”

Dom’s heart leapt into his throat at these words, and he found himself searching Matt’s expression for further information on this revelation. Once again, the man before him revealed nothing more than what he spoke, but Dom realised he didn’t really mind and was satisfied with having those simple words echoing in his head.

He grinned, moving his face close to Matt’s again and lifting his hand to rest on the back of Matt’s neck. His fingers closed around the nape of his neck, settling on a firm grip, and grabbed hold of Matt’s bottom lip between his teeth. Dom nibbled gently before pulling back a little harder, biting down and eliciting a groan from Matt at the rough treatment.

“Oi,” Matt muttered as their mouths parted, his eyes dancing.

A grin spread itself across his face, mirroring the one already present on Dom’s, and his hand reached up to wrap around Dom’s wrist.

“You’re just gonna use that one all the time now, aren’t you? Know my weakness,” Matt chuckled.

Dom continued to grin, his eyelids drooping as he pressed a soft kiss against Matt’s lips again.

“Only if you want me to,” he replied. “Which I know you do. Because I know you best, remember?”

Matt nodded, smiling, and then shuffled away from Dom a little to sit up. He fidgeted about for a moment, bouncing on the bed as he grasped at the sheets, pushing them down before shoving his toes underneath. He motioned at Dom to join him, Dom rolling over to lift the blankets and settle under them with Matt at his side. Matt turned his back, confusing Dom for a moment before he shifted backwards, pulling at Dom’s arm to bring their bodies in line.

Dom smiled to himself in amusement, thinking that twenty-four hours previously he never would have imagined he would be spooning with Matthew Bellamy in his hotel bed in a bustling, foreign city. It was strange how quickly things had changed over the course of a couple of hours – both in terms of their relationship with each other, and also the kind of person Dom now found himself to be. Perhaps he had always been this way, felt these things, and just always tried to deny it. Maybe he’d just been waiting for the right time, the right person.

Dom moved himself closer to Matt, a cosy, comfortable warmth spreading out from his chest at the way his body moulded itself instinctively to the shape of Matt’s frame. His knees fit snugly behind Matt’s, and Dom nestled his face in the crook of his neck, pressing his lips to the warm skin as he breathed in a deep lungful of the heady scent. As he exhaled, he felt Matt shiver and a sloppy smile spread itself across his face. Matt’s long fingers wrapped themselves around Dom’s wrist, tugging his arm around his chest to enclose them tightly together. Dom trailed soft kisses along his shoulder and then back to the side of his neck, before Matt turned his head to bring their mouths together once again.

“Mmm, was thinking, when you mentioned Chris before – what are we gonna tell him?” Dom said, after they broke apart. “I mean, he’s going to wonder why you slept in my hotel room tonight.”

Matt shrugged lazily, stifling a yawn and resting himself back comfortably against Dom’s body. Dom let out a small murmur of contentment at the sensation.

“Just say I got really plastered and you had to look after me. Doesn’t really matter,” Matt replied. “He’s probably going to figure it out eventually, anyway.”

Dom was still finding it hard to accept how relaxed Matt seemed to be with all of this; the change between them and the possible future repercussions. He didn’t seem fazed at all, when Dom himself still felt at least a little apprehensive and worried about what might lie ahead. He knew part of Matt’s casual attitude was the fact that he never seemed too bothered about social boundaries or the way things were supposed to be done in the first place. Adding sex into the mix of a close friendship wasn’t something Matt found all that odd, whereas Dom found it hard to blend the two without things getting emotionally complicated.

That said, Matt wasn’t exactly treating this as detached as expected, what with cuddling up the way he was and wanting to spend the night in Dom’s bed in the first place. Normally he was the shag them and leave them type, or as it was more often, shag them and kick them out of his hotel room. This was different, but Dom wasn’t about to question why. Not while he had this lovely, sensual man to fall asleep with in his arms.

Dom noticed Matt’s breathing had become deeper, slower, and as he tilted his head, he could see Matt’s eyelids were closed, his eyes darting back and forth underneath them. He flattened his hand on Matt’s warm chest, causing him to murmur and smile, half-asleep. Dom smiled, his own eyelids drooping and he rested his head back down on the pillow, reaching back to turn off the light. As soon as he closed his eyes, his head started to swim with exhaustion, and he knew it wasn’t going to take long for him to nod off.

“Night, Dom,” Matt mumbled, his voice barely audible.

Dom felt his whole body slump in relaxation, the warmth of having Matt so close making it hard for him to keep conscious. Matt had been right in more ways than he probably meant; everything was just so comfortable.

“Night,” Dom replied sleepily.

Just as he was beginning to doze off, he heard Matt murmur again, and for a moment, the phrase didn’t register in his brain. He thought he may have been imagining things, but eventually the words finally, slowly sunk in. Dom started in shock, eyelids flying open, eyes wide.

“Love you...”


End file.
